1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to pole structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved skate baton apparatus to permit enhanced ease of transport along an underlying skating surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various manipulation pole structure such as ski poles indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,775,168; 4,620,723; and 4,955,969 as examples are indicated in the prior art to permit projecting of individuals along an underlying surface, wherein the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a break-down baton structure arranged for ease of assembly and disassembly to provide for a plurality of batons having telescoping friction tips and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.